His Feelings for Her
by IronSandSasori
Summary: It should be their love story, but he still can't forget "her". Can he forget "her" and move on with Luna? mainly Shinn x Luna story


**Disclaimer **: I do not own Gundam Seed

**Warnings **: There might be some grammar errors, since i'm not really good at English and maybe, a bit confusing POV

**Note **: This story set **one and a half**** years** after the 2nd Bloody Valentine War.

His Feelings for Her

Chapter 1

~ ORB Territory

It was a peaceful days for everyone. No more wars to go through, and no more tragedy to see. Everyone enjoyed this peace, except Shinn Asuka. He has been kicked out from his own house by Lunamaria after they spend a night there.

~ Flashback ~

" Get out, Shinn! " Cried Lunamaria Hawke, as she throw a vase to made him go away.

" I can't stand it anymore… You always calling "her" name whenever you sleep… I… I just can't stand it anymore…" Cried Luna again as she began to cry.

" But, Luna…" He wanted to say more but it was his fault after all.

His fault to not forget Stella and move on with his new love, Lunamaria Hawke.

"Get the fuck out already!" Screamed Luna…

~ End ~

It should be a happy day for them. But why it has to be like this…

_Why… just why? _He thought again as he stand in front of the memorial stone in Onogoro Island, ORB. He then began to remembering his love story with Luna to refresh his mind, but it is futile, since their story became like this. Then, he heard footsteps behind him

He is shocked when he saw Kira also come to the memorial stone.

"Oh, Kira-san…"

"Hey, Shinn" greeted kira with smile

"Why do you come here?"

"I want to respect them again, and also to remember myself that someday we'll die" Answer Kira.

"Die, huh…" Shinn said as he began thinking that it is maybe the best way for him. To escape this pain.

"What's wrong, Shinn?" Asked Kira, Worried about what Shinn said just now. As far as he know, Shinn never thought about doing any stupid things since he is with Luna, especially what he just said.

"No, It's nothing important…" Lied Shinn as he tried to hide his sad -painful face. But it's futile. The pain is too much for him to hide his face.

"What is it, Shinn? Just tell me. Maybe i can help you" Asked Kira. He just don't want to see this face of his, because he knows that Shinn already have so much pain, and most of it are the result of his own action. The pain of losing family at ORB, because of his action during his fight with the Calamity; the pain of losing Shinn's first love, Stella Loussier because Kira, and also the pain of losing a bestfriend, Rey Za Burrel, also because of him.

"Well…" Shinn started to answered, still with that sad face,

"It all began because I called "her" name when I was asleep..." Answered Shinn. He then remembered how angry Luna was.

"You mean Stella?" Asked Kira. He then remembered the tragedy when he killed her.

~ Flashback ~

He never wanted to kill anyone that time. He just wanted to stop the big, giant Destroy Gundam that destroyed the city that time. Frustated, he then stabbed the big gundam at the chest, hoping that it would not killling the pilot inside. But, then after that battle he immediately regret his decision. He saw Shinn carrying the pilot, that turns out to be the woman Shinn really loved, Stella.

`~ End ~

"Yes" Answered Shinn with a sad face again, as he remembered her beautiful face, her shining pink eyes, and also her pink hair.

There was a little silence between them, but then Kira broke it.

"Actually, Shinn…" A bit surprised, Shinn's looking at him.

"My first girl was not Lacus, but a girl named Flay" Confused, Shinn wanted to ask something, but before he have any chances, Kira continue…

"At first, she was just an ordinary cute girl I met with my friends at heliopolis colony, but then I discovered that she really hates coordinator for killing her family. I cared about her, and I started to comfort her. Eventually, we fell in love. When I was MIA, and when I met Lacus, she was transferred by Earth Alliance, but…" Kira wanted to continue, but Shinn interrupt…

"What is it?"

"She... She was kidnapped and used by Rau Le Creuset, and... she was killed by him too..." Continued Kira while he started crying…

Shocked by his story Shinn told him to stop telling his story, because he don't want to made him hurt by his past

"Thank you, Shinn.." Said Kira, Who's still sobbing

"Even though she has gone, I decided to move on because I have Lacus with me now…" Said Kira

"You should move on too Shinn, you must not trapped by your past. I mean, you have Luna now, and she really loved you whatever happened"

Hearing his words, Shinn began crying, realized that he was such a fool, because until now he only used Luna as a rebound.

_Why I was so stupid?… Why!? Why do I realized this just now…!? That her feelings is really only for me...!? While i used her only as a rebound..._

"You should hurry to her, Shinn" Told Kira

"Okay, Thank you… Kira-san…" Said Shinn while trying to stop his tears.

After some time, He finally stopped his tears, say good bye and thank you to Kira, and went to his house as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note : **Hello, a bit messy isn't. Actually this is an edited version, since the one i first uploaded is, to be honest, worse. l I'll upload the next chapter to fix this story, especially about why Luna came to Shinn's house in ORB. By the way, I wanted to made this into 3 chapter. Please review it ^^, and if you have any idea for this fic, please tell me, ok ^^,


End file.
